Nothing More
by Candyland0530
Summary: This is a small oneshot , a girl named Bethany has been drawn to the cullens, she's different from them yet only slightly. Bella died when Reneesme was born. Will Edward open his heart to her? or will she find out the truth another way? review and alert! Edward/OC DICLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!


just to let you know im not a Bella hater i just wanted to see what this would be like from a different angle. alert and review! sorry its short :)

She showed up unannounced  
She said an intuition led her here  
She was like Renesmee, Half Vampire Half Human  
She was scared and alone  
She didn't know what she was getting into with me  
She didn't know how much she affected me since Bella died during our childs birth.  
She had no idea that after a year of being here with my family, that she filled a void.  
She had no idea... that i fell in**_ love_**with her.

"Dadddddd!" I heard Renesmee yell from downstairs. I quickly set down my journal and was next to her in a blink of an eye.  
" Yes?" I said. As i picked her up I saw her out the corner of my eye. God she was beautiful. I couldn't help but steal a glance her way. Her beautiful chocolate-brown hair just floated with her and her eyes, well they were something special. Her being half vampire only affected her eye color subtly, Changing it from a smokey grey to almost a metallic silver. She was literally breathtaking. She gave Rosalie a run for her money on being the most beautiful Vampire in the house.  
_Dad you're staring at her again  
_  
I heard my daughter's voice in my head, I smiled and stared down at her. " what was it you wanted?"  
She looked to Bethany and to me grinning, her eyes lighting up." Can Bethany take me and Jake hunting?"  
I nodded" yes that fine"  
Bethany walked up to us " Did she ask you yet?" she said in her angelic voice.  
I nodded. Sometimes i couldn't find words when she smiled at me.  
" Oh Edward, i forgot a journal of mine in your room the other day you mind if i go up there to get it?" she asked  
" Go right ahead. I'll be there in a moment" i said walking Renesmee to the kitchen. If there was only a way i could tell her ,not to mention it's very difficult with her, i can only read the thoughts she wants me to hear, if only i knew how she felt.. it would save me a lot of tension.

**_Bethany POV  
_**I got to Edwards room and sighed. i wish i was brave enough to actually let him into my mind and let him know exactly how much i care for him, but i think he acts the way he does sometimes because he just misses Bella. I could never be anything she was to him. I sighed heavily reaching for my journal when i noticed that his was on top of mine and open. I lifted his up to grab mine at the same time i saw what he wrote, he did love me. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I set his book down and turned to leave only to have him stop me at the door.  
" Bethany, I - I need to tell you something" He said looking from the floor to me.  
I smiled at him, finally letting the thoughts i had barricaded from him for so long flow.  
_Edward i already know, i thought after all this time you were just ignoring me and still grieving over Bella, i now know differently  
_" How did you know?" he asked getting closer, my heart beating so fast it was giving a constant hum sound. I looked down somewhat ashamed for invading his privacy.  
" I saw what you wrote in your journal, i had to move yours to get to mine, I'm sorry i shouldn't ha-" His lips silenced me instantly. This was wayyyy more than what i expected it to be. It felt like an electric current was fusing us together. he pulled away.  
" Wow" i breathed , still in his embrace.  
" Yeah wow is a pretty good word to describe that" he said laughing softly.  
" you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that"I said tracing his bottom lip with my fingertips.  
he rested his forehead to mine." you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he chuckled  
"YAYYYYYY FINALLYYYYY"  
We both jumped in surprise. Seeing Jake and Renesmee standing there smiling at us.  
" How did you get up here without us knowing?" Edward turned toward them sliding his hand into mine sending heart buzzing again.  
" we kept thinking of everything going on downstairs so we could fool you and besides Dad when you talk to Bethany you're pretty much oblivious to anything else."Renesmee said walking up to us. She raised her arms to me , i bent down with my free hand and picked her up she placed her hand to my face _Does this mean you're together now?_ she looked from me to him,  
" Ask him" i said looked at Edward.  
" only if you want" he said smiling down at us.  
" I WANT YOU TO BE TOGETHER!" Renesmee said excitedly. I looked from her to Edward, this is what I wanted.  
" I would want nothing more than to be with you"


End file.
